There is an electronic apparatus such as a mobile phone that is connected to another electronic apparatus or a network to perform communication by using an IC card in which identification information such as an ID number for specifying a subscriber has been recorded, such as a subscriber identity module card (SIM).
An example of such an electronic apparatus includes an electronic apparatus in which a changing mail for collectively changing stored content of a built-in memory of a mobile phone and a storage medium detachable from the mobile phone is transmitted from a remote control center to a mobile phone, and the mobile phone that has received the changing mail collectively updates the stored content of the built-in memory and the storage medium (for example, Patent Document 1).